1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wing mechanisms for altering fluid flow. More particularly, the present invention pertains to articulated wing mechanisms having variable wing surface areas and independently controllable boom actuators to vary the angle between the fore wing and after wing, as well as the surface areas of said wings, in order to optimize lift for various fluid flow velocities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,301 issued Jul. 23, 1985 to Ronald D. Latham discloses a variable camber airfoil for a vessel consisting of a flaccid fabric attached to a rigid leading edge with the ability of moving from side to side for efficient entry into the wind.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,410 issued Aug. 11, 1987 to Robert R. Fuller discloses a wing with a variable surface area. The wing has a front and rear airfoil coupled so that a rotation of the front airfoil produces a counter rotation of the rear airfoil.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,428 issued Jul. 28, 1981 to John Werner, Jr. discloses a sailing vessel with adjustable sails for providing lift in addition to thrust.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,407 issued Jun. 2, 1987 to Ronald E. Cobb discloses a telescopic boom mask with front and rear sails.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.